


ivy curl

by elizabethelizabeth



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, prehensile leaves and vines, tentacle adjacent, the plants obey aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth
Summary: The vines of morning glories tightened obediently. There was flowering wisteria, its length velvet against Crowley's chest. The ivy—The ivy.Hedera helix.English Ivy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	ivy curl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649316) by [anthony_crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_crowley/pseuds/anthony_crowley). 



> written for doitwithstyleevents BT Tower Telephone event! my work was inspired by [anthony_crowley's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_crowley) absolutely gorgeous art (link soon!) (yes, even though I only saw a blurred and redacted version, I still know it's gorgeous, I'll hear no arguments)

“Bind his wrists now, my dears. Yes, that’s perfect. You’re doing so well.”

His senses threatened overwhelming. Aziraphale kept staring; earlier, he had insisted that Crowley's gaze never stray for too long. He'd been allowed to close his eyes for brief moments when the sensations and emotions combined to immense and profuse unions. Crowley's heart would slow, his breath would cease to falter, and Aziraphale would speak to the plants.

"Crowley's doing well, too. He's all bluster, you know. When I wondered about bringing you darlings into our trysts, he poked a bit of fun at me. Said he'd humour me my wild ideas." Aziraphale, with care and caution, trailed his fingers along the flowering vines. Crowley felt the touch transposed to this body. "I do believe he's enjoying this more than he thought he would."

The vines of morning glories tightened obediently. There was flowering wisteria, its length velvet against Crowley's chest. It was too early in the season for the clematis to flower, but the vines did well to spread Crowley's legs. The ivy--

The ivy. _Hedera helix_. English Ivy.

"Oh, ingenious creatures, all of you. Doesn't my love's length feel divine? So hard and wanting, and," Aziraphale paused, moved closer. A prehensile leaf with a mind of its own swirled against the tip of Crowley's cock, came away with a sheen on green and white leaves. "Wet. Practically dripping."

"Angel," Crowley begged, unsure of what.

"Lower Crowley down, would you, beauties?"

The plants listened, heeded, obeyed.

Prostrate and perpendicular to Aziraphale, Crowley gazed heavenward to the--to _his_ sunlit angel. Was it the brightness or the profoundness that brought tears to the demon's eyes?

"I do believe...yes. Stroke Crowley just a little faster. He's been very good, very patient."

Ivy curl with cashmere touch, faster.

"Oh, a little more pressure than that, I think."

The ivy were never this obedient to Crowley. Vile and damnable traitors.

"My love is going to come, and it will be beautiful. Can you picture it, my dears? His spend dripping off your leaves and flora, a subtle highlight of your shining virescence. You and he both will be so gorgeous."

"Aziraphale, fuck, can I--"

The only blue in the room was Aziraphale's eyes. Perhaps the only blue in the universe. "Yes, Crowley. Come for me."

Midair, spread, legs wide, wrists bound, ivy and clematis and hydrangea and a garden standing by to witness, Crowley came. He shook and the plants shook with him, the vibrations a strum of pleasure that reverberated and moved and the orgasm lasted--

It lasted. It felt never-ending.

But it must have been not nearly as long as that, because Aziraphale's hand joined the ivy, stroked Crowley's cock with a touch more firm and warm. "Yes, my gorgeous demon. You've been so good." Aziraphale's unoccupied hand cupped Crowley's cheek. "Thank you."

Aziraphale gave one last order and the plants lowered their owner to the ground into the angel's arms, an embrace Crowley missed tremendously.

"They...didn't really believe they'd listen to you, angel."

The plants wavered coquettishly in response.

“You have your ways, and I have mine, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> our telephone group also created [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0V0RrX2TONDEI9GdjKAkdG?si=o3Ha7iaMTvGvtf2QUlx_GA) where the participants chose a song that went along with their work! it's a good indicator of just how off the rails we got xD


End file.
